parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miku's World
''Miku's World ''is a segment featuring Hatsune Miku. Each segment, or episode, runs approximately 20-minutes long following the same, basic format. Regular features include inserts featuring Hachune Miku, Shiteyano and Mikudayo, Miku asking questions of a fan and email messages which feature other Vocaloid ''and ''UTAU regulars. The segment shpws Miku reviewing about a certain music projec and interviewing kids all around the world about it. Each segment focuses on a specific topic - ranging from "Hands Up" or Electronica to waltz. The segments follow a series of skits and interviews centered on that topic. The skits and interviews are essentially the same almost every day, only changing the subject matter. Production on new installments of Miku's World were discontinued, and the segment was replaced by Miku the Musical. However, Miku's World segments still appear in rerun episodes as well as new video releases. Modified versions of past segments were reintroduced. Miku's World re-introduced a new version of the segment (alternatively referred to as "Miku's Wonderful World"). Now running at five minutes, each segment features Miku in a newly designed "world," still accompanied by her derivatives, but joined by The Yonegiz mascots. Format One characteristic feature of "Miku's World" is that every episode has the same segments, in the same order. *'Guess what I'm wondering about:' Miku introduces the episode topic, which leads into a film montage of the subject. #'Miku has a question:' Miku has a decoration related to the topic, She says something factual about the subject and has a question. #'Miku Derivatives:' Skits featuring Hachune Miku, Shiteyano, or Mikudayo, or any combination of the above, attempting to answer Miku's question, #'Kids and fans:' Kids answer Miku's question, followed by her asking a fan with a prop related to the topic. #'Miku Has a Question for You:' Miku asks the viewer to help her. often with #'Home Video/Video E-mail:' During the first few seasons, home video footage shot by Miku of other Vocaloid and UTAU characters. Later replaced by video e-mail, in which Vocaloids and UTAU ''characters demonstrate something related to the main topic. #'Quiz:' Miku asks different questions about the main topic, often with multiple choice answers, and kids, in voice-over, provide the answer. Usually, at least one ''Vocaloid character appears in each segment. #'Film Insert:' Live action films, usually involving a child and their experiences with the subject. #'TV:' Animated segments, seen on a channel devoted to the genre, #'Expert Interview:' To learn more, Elmo talks with an expert, oeither a Vocaloid composer or a real life singer related to the genre #'Hachune's Imaginations:' Usually occurring during the guest's speech, Hachune imagines and draws a version of Miku as a different version of herself in an occupation/activity. #'Closing Song:' Miku and the guest(s) sing the Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru. The revamped segments follow a shorter, but structured format: #'Miku's wondering about something': Miku imagines the day's music genre, which is illustrated in animated chalk drawings, often featuring other Vocaloid or UTAU characters. #'Look it up': The Yonegiz partakes in an activity pertaining to the theme and shows Elmo books and picture of each topic while commentating. #'Game': Miku and the viewers play an interactive game. #'Hachune Miku': Miku poses a question about the topic to one of her derivatives. #'Closing Song:' Miku and her derivatives jam to the "Miku Miku Ni Shite Ageru." Episodes #Pop #Jazz #Waltz #Electronica #Hardcore Rock #Rock #Trap #Folk #blues #Alternative Hip Hop #Techno #Hands Up #J-Pop #heavy metal #J-Jazz #K-Pop #Italo dance #punk rock #Eurodance #jumpstyle #Tropical house #deep house #EDM #UK hardcore #Happy hardcore #progressive trance #Lento Violento #Soul #blue-eyed soul #neo soul #Dancing Characters[3]Edit #Hatsune Miku #Hachune Miku #Shiteyano #Mikudayo # Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Elmo's World spoofs